Code geass High school fic
by volttackle777
Summary: Life of our favorite power hungry protagonist in high school. Humor romance drama action. enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Code geass.

"Lelouch."

"Lelouch!"

"Hm?"

"I heard we have two new transfer students today."

"Cool story Rivalz tell it again."

Lelouch didn't really care about transfer students. He didn't really care about much. School was boring in his opinion.

"Class settle down. I have a headache because yesterday I got really dru…uh…I mean I watched too much T.V. Anyway these are our two new transfer students. Please treat them well."

Lelouch looked up and was surprised to see two females. The first had long flowing emerald hair and mysterious golden eyes which seemed full of mischief. The other girl had short red hair and piercing green eyes.

"I'm C.C" muttered the green haired girl.

"Kallen Stadtfeld." Replied the other girl in a monotone voice.

There were already murmurs of how hot the girls were some girls looked peeved and jealous. Lelouch just chuckled. He found the drama amusing.

"Alright can you two sit in the back. Let's get this class over with I want to get home and play Gear of…..uh I mean correct tests."

As the two girls took a seat next to Lelouch He extended his hand and faked a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lelouch."

"Likewise." They both said.

"Alright Class Break into groups with whoever is next to you. We're going to start a project on Parthogenesis. "

"BOOOOO." The whole class responded. One kid even yelled penis.

"We can meet at my house." Said Lelouch.

"Sure." C.C and Kallen replied.

So after school they all went to Lelouch's house to start the school Project. What a magical adventure! Lol

"So apparently aphids are the most successful in Parthogenesis but still need to have sexual activity later in their life."

"You're quite a nerd Lelouch." Said Kallen

"…..Thanks. That took A Few hours but at least we're fnished. See you guys on Monday. "

"Later Lelouch." Said Kallen and as she left Lelouch couldn't help but peak at her backside.

"What are you doing Lelouch you pervert! Bad Lelouch." He thought to himself. "Wait where the hell is C.C?"

As Lelouch looked around the house he found C.C in the Kitchen eating his frozen pizza.

"Yo." She said innocently.

"Uh…yea…So we're done with the project….."

"Hey can I live here?"

"…What?"

"I'm kinda strapped for cash. And you seem quite rich. Your house is big enough so how about you let me live here?"

"Uh….first of all I don't know you. Secondly I'm not sure how I feel about letting someone live in my house for free."

"I can pay you."

"I thought you just said you were strapped for cash?"

C.C gazed out the window for a moment than a small smile crept up on her face.

"I can pay you….in other ways."

"Wha…..?"

In an instant C.C's Lips were upon Lelouch and he could feel her tongue in his mouth

"What the hell is going on? This feels sorta good though." Thought Lelouch.

After a 10 second kiss they broke apart and C.C made a small smirk.

"Let's do this somewhere a little more private."

C.C pushed Lelouch into the bedroom and began removing his clothes. Lelouch also began discarding C.C's clothes all while passionately kissing each other. After being completely nude Lelouch marveled at just how beautiful C.C was.

"Don't stare so much." C.C said as she pursed her lips

"S-sorry."

C.C pushed Lelouch deeper into the bed and Lelouch was blushing like mad. He never met a girl so aggressive

"This your first time Lelouch?"

"Y-yea" Lelouch stammered.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." C.C winked.

The next morning Lelouch woke up and panicked thinking he was late for school. However he Suddenly remembered it was Saturday and relaxed. He looked to his right and saw C.C asleep next to him. She looked like an angel.

"W-what the hell just happened?" Lelouch thought.

Next chapter will probably center around Kallen. Also I wasn't 100% sure on Kallen's eye color. Correct me if I'm wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own the geass. _italics means the char is thinking_.

"So…..uh how long are you gonna stay here?" asked Lelouch

"Who knows. I'll be in and out." Replied C.C nonchalantly.

"I…see."

Lelouch was more confused that a pokemon under confuse ray. He just got laid agreed, to let c.c live in his house and was strangely craving pancakes.

"Wellm I have things to do. Later." C.C said and she waltzed right out the front door.

"That was…weird."

Lelouch wasn't really sure how he felt. He didn't know C.C and clearly his hormones just got the best of him last night. She seemed like a pretty chill person though so Lelouch decided he would just let this play out and see what happens.

_What's the worst that can happen right?_

Deciding overthinking things wouldn't help his situation, Lelouch decided to head to school. He didn't have class today but he was part of the Student council though he really didn't do much. He was sort of forced in by his president.

"Leeeeeeloooooooooouch so glad you could make it!" exclaimed Milly Ashford. The council president.

"The pleasure is all yours." Replied Lelouch dryly.

Lelouch was surprised to see Kallen there.

"Uh…what are you doing here?"

"Uh….Milly sort of forced me in."

"….Well that sucks."

"Kallen you're new to this school. If you join this club you'll get to know more people." Replied Milly with a pouted face.

"It's gonna be a long day." Thought Kallen.

"What the hell is this?" Lelouch inquired

"Cmoooooon Lelouch you're the smartest person here. You need to help me with all the paperwork." Pleaded Milly.

"Uh… I'll help I guess." Replied Kallen.

"Great! Thanks so much guys!" shouted Milly as she ran out the front door.

"Damn witch." Mumbled Lelouch.

So Lelouch and Kallen spent all day doing tedious paper work. When they finally finished they both collapsed onto the clubroom couch.

"Fuck. I'm beat. I'm gonna take a nap." Said Lelouch.

"Me too. Don't try anything weird when I'm sleep." Joked Kallen.

"Haha very funny."

So they both took a nap on the couch. A few hours passed and Lelouch eventually woke up.

"Damn. What time is it?"

Lelouch woke up and was surprised to see Kallen had fallen asleep on his chest. She looked like a kitten all snuggled up next tohim. She seemed completely at peace.

"W-what the hell is this?" Lelouch whispered as he blushed like mad.

"Damn she's quite cute."

Lelouch tried to squirm out of the position but realized he couldn't without waking Kallen up.

_Aw fuck it._

So Lelouch decided to just give up. He had to admit it felt quite good having a girl asleep on his chest.

_"I can feel her breasts against my chest….No! Dammit Lelouch control yourself! Damn you hormones! Damn you!"_

"Am I interrupting something?"

Lelouch looked towards the doorway to see C.C standing there with a blank expression on her face.

"C.C W-what are you doing here?"

_Sigh Fuck my Life._


End file.
